The Voyage Home
| author = Vonda N. McIntyre | YA author = Peter Lerangis | narrator = Leonard Nimoy & George Takei | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | reprint = 1987 UK paperback; 1987 hardcover reprint; 1995 paperback reprint | pages = 274 (novel); 188 (hardcover reprint); 92 (YA novel) | ISBN = ISBN 0671632663 (novel); ISBN 067164629X (audiobook); ISBN 0671632434 (YA novel); ISBN 0586073183 (UK reprint); ISBN 0671702831 (1994 reprint) | omnibus = Duty, Honor, Redemption | movie = movie | image = hMS Bounty.jpg | story = & Leonard Nimoy | screenplay = , , & | director = Leonard Nimoy | producer = | release = | comic cover = star Trek 4 comic.jpg | comic cover artist = | writer = Mike W. Barr | art = Tom Sutton & Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = Agustin Mas | editor = Robert Greenberger | comic publisher = DC Comics | comic published = | comic pages = 64 | comic omnibus = The Complete Comic Book Collection (2008); Movie Omnibus (2009) | date = 2286 & 1986 | stardate = 8390.0 }} Description :At last, Admiral James T. Kirk and the crew of the late Starship begin the long voyage home. :But their trip is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious all-powerful intruder. Suddenly, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and the rest of the crew must journey back through time to twentieth-century Earth. For only there can they save the future - by rescuing the past! References Characters Movie characters :Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • • Brickman • Bob Briggs • Lance Cartwright • Chitirih Ra-Dreii • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • George and Gracie • Amanda Grayson • Gregory • Jason • Javy • Joe • Kamarag • James T. Kirk • Igrilan Kor • Madelaine • Leonard McCoy • • Walter Nichols • Janice Rand • Joel Randolph • Rogerson • Hiram Roth • S'rrel • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Taggard • Gillian Taylor • Torg • Trillya • Nyota Uhura • Cetacean Probe • Punk on the Bus Robin Hood • David Marcus • Harold Robbins • Jacqueline Susann • Kiri-kin-tha • • Friar Tuck Novelization characters :Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • • • Bob Briggs • Lance Cartwright • Chitirih Ra-Dreii • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • George and Gracie • Amanda Grayson • • Jason • Javy • Kamarag • Kirim Dreii-dall • James T. Kirk • Carol Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Narc • Marcus Nichols • Janice Rand • Rogerson • Hiram Roth • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Sgeulaiches • Spock • • Hikaru Sulu • T'Lar • T'Mei • Gillian Taylor • Nyota Uhura • Verai Dva-Payjh • Cetacean Probe • Punk on the Bus Arneghe • Johnny Carson • Robin Hood • Jedda Adzhin-Dall • J.T. Esteban • Waylon Jennings • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Peter Kirk • Kruge • David Marcus • Gary Mitchell • Harry Morrow • Louis Pasteur • Christopher Pike • Peter Preston • Harold Robbins • Ralph Seron • Shres • Jacqueline Susann • T'Pring • Friar Tuck • Virgil • Yalow • Zinaida Chitirih-Ra-Payjh Comic adaptation characters :Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • Bob Briggs • Lance Cartwright • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Chitirih Ra-Dreii • George and Gracie • Amanda Grayson • • Kamarag • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Walter Nichols • Janice Rand • Hiram Roth • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Gillian Taylor • Nyota Uhura • Cetacean Probe • Punk on the Bus Kiri-kin-tha • Ralph Seron • Starships and vehicles : ( Bird-of-Prey) • Cetacean Probe • ( ) • (aircraft carrier) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • bus • car • Federation travel pod • Huey 204 (helicopter) • • pickup truck • Zenith (courier) (space shuttle) • ( ) • ( ) • Locations :Alameda • Bering Sea • California • Cetacean Institute • • Earth • Earth Spacedock • Federation Council Chambers • Golden Gate Bridge • Golden Gate Park • Mercy Hospital • Mission District • Mount Seleya • Romulan Neutral Zone • San Francisco • Sausalito • Sol • Starfleet Headquarters • Alaska • Argus • Bantu Nation • Belgium • Berkeley, California • Cambridge • Deneva • Edinburgh • Ganjitsu • Genesis Planet • Iowa • Japan • Los Angeles • Mars • Massachusetts • Philippines • Rigel IV • Sacramento • Scotland • South Africa • Tibet Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcadian • Arkenite • Ariolo • Bzzit Khaht • Caitian • Deltan • Efrosian • Human • humpback whale • Kasheeta • Klingon • Vulcan • Xelatian • Zaranite Centaurian • Romulan Cetacea :Baird's beaked whale • baleen whale • blue whale • Cuvier's beaked whale • dolphin • fin whale • gray whale • minke whale • North Pacific pilot whale • orca • pygmy sperm whale • right whale • sei whale • sperm whale States and organizations :Federal Bureau of Investigation • Federation Council • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets • United States of America Other references :1960s • 1987 • 2069 • acrylic • Aeneid • Alice in Wonderland • alien • aquarium • atmosphere • beef • blastoneuron • cargo bay • Chevrolet • communicator • computer • corridor • dilithium • dog • The Doors • "dumb ass" • eagle • fal-tor-pan • Flying Dutchman • force field • gadolinium • glass • hamburger • Hamlet • horse • insignia • ion • Japanese language • katra • kimono • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Kvern • Land Rover • LSD • Macintosh • Moby Dick • Mona Lisa • money • Murphy's Law • newspaper • pizza • plankton • plastic • pregnancy • rank insignia • roller coaster • shark • shrimp • slingshot effect • spectacles • squid • The Tale of Genji • telephone • television • three-dimensional chess • thruster • ton • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • uniform • universal element compensator • warp speed • wind-rider Appendices Related media *'The Search for Spock' (TOS movie) - The Voyage Home was a sequel to The Search for Spock, continuing from where that film left off, with the former-''Enterprise'' crew and their captured Bird-of-Prey on Vulcan. *'The Doomsday Bug' (TOS comic miniseries) - Set just before the film the doomsday bug causes brain damage to Spock, effectively resetting him to his former state after The Search for Spock and necessitating Spock's return to Vulcan. Spock had fully recovered in preceding comics set between the two films. *'Probe' (TOS novel) - Probe is a sequel to The Voyage Home featuring the Cetacean Probe's withdrawal from Federation space and establishing its origins. * : Features the investigative search made after Taylor vanished. *'Debt of Honor' (TOS comic) - Set a short time after The Voyage Home, includes appearances by Gillian Taylor and George and Gracie, and the birth of their child. Video releases tVH-VHS.jpg|VHS release. tVH-VHS-back.jpg|VHS release back cover. Notable cast and crew * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Brock Peters as Admiral Cartwright Images Movie images cetacean Probe.jpg|The Cetacean Probe. george&Gracie.jpg|George and Gracie. AmandaGrayson.Saavik.jpg vulcan departure.jpg|The Bird-of-Prey departing from Vulcan. slingshot.jpg|The using the slingshot effect. boP and the whalers.jpg|The Bird-of-Prey intimidating a whaling vessel. gillianTaylor.jpg|Dr. Gillian Taylor. hiram Roth.jpg|Federation President Hiram Roth. srrel admiral.jpg|Admiral S'rrel. igrilanKor.jpg|Rear admiral Igrilan Kor. trillya1.JPG|Trillya of the . xelatian.jpg|A Xelatian. uSS Copernicus.jpg|The in Earth Spacedock. tOS movie era crew.jpg|The former crew of the Enterprise. nCC-1701-Areveal.png|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). rand2286.jpg federationCouncil2286.jpg hMS Bounty.jpg arcadian.jpg drNichols.jpg goldenGatePark.jpg amanda2286.jpg uSS Saratoga (NCC-1887).jpg srrel.jpg chitirih Ra-dreii.jpg alexander TVH.jpg federation building in San Fran.jpg bob Briggs.jpg 640px-Constitution class refit bridge 2.jpg uSS Enterprise-A in spacedock.jpg saavik TVH.jpg blue whales.jpg cuvier's beaked whale.jpg cuvier's beaked whale display.jpg baird's beaked whale display.jpg george&Gracie.png dolphin display, Tursiops truncatus.jpg sol.jpg madgeSinclair.jpg travelPod.jpg orbital shuttle 2286 landed.jpg christine Chapel, 2286.jpg cetacean Institute sign.jpg cetacean Institute.jpg orca models.jpg whales.jpg sperm whale display.jpg humpback whale display.jpg humpback whale.jpg fin whale.jpg gray whales.jpg gillian Taylor, 2286.jpg minke whale.jpg sei whale.jpg right whale.jpg pilot whale.jpg pygmy sperm whale.jpg Adaptation images voyageHome.jpg star Trek 4 comic.jpg|Cover image. helicopter DC Comics.jpg punk DC Comics.jpg uSS Enterprise CVN65 DC Comics.jpg kirkDCst4.jpg|James T. Kirk. goldenGateST4.jpg|Golden Gate Bridge. boPst4.jpg|Klingon bird-of-prey. spockST4.jpg|Spock. uhuraST4.jpg|Nyota Uhura. suluST4.jpg|Hikaru Sulu. bus DC Comics.png crewTVHvhs.jpg spockST4vhs.jpg|Spock. jtkST4vhs.jpg|Kirk. bopTVHvhs.jpg|The Bounty. Connections Timeline | nextpocket=Scotty's Song| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2286| date1=1986 | prevdate1=The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 | nextdate1=Whales Weep Not| }} Publication history * 1986 ** 26 November - movie released. ** December - Pocket Books paperback novelization, by Vonda N. McIntyre, published ** December - Wanderer Books young adult novelization, by Peter Lerangis, published ** Simon and Schuster Audioworks audiobook adaptation of the novelization, narrated by Leonard Nimoy and George Takei, released. * 1987 ** DC Comics comic book adaptation, by Mike W. Barr, with art by Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagran, published. ** Grafton Books reprint paperback novelization for the UK market. ** Science Fiction Book Club reprints the novelization in a hardcover binding. * 1994 - Pocket Books reprint paperback novelization. * 2004, October - Pocket Books reprint in a Signature Edition omnibus; Duty, Honor, Redemption, along with The Wrath of Khan and The Search for Spock. * 2008, September - Graphic Imaging Technologies re-release as part of The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD-rom. * 2009, November - IDW Publishing reprint in the Movie Omnibus, along side the other TOS movie comic adaptations. External links * * * * category:tOS novelizations category:movies